Une affaire de clés au 221b
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: OS / Qu'advient-il lorsque l'un des cerveaux les plus brillants de ce siècle met ses talents au service d'une quête aussi futile que retrouver les clés égarées de son meilleur ami? Journal de JW relatant les péripéties qui accompagnent la vie quotidienne, lorsqu'on la partage avec le célèbre Sherlock Holmes... / Toute première fic, j'attend vos conseils en reviews!


**Disclaimer** : au risque de vous décevoir, les personnages et l'univers du texte ci-dessous ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour trouver les propriétaires, il faudra vous tourner vers Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et les créateurs de BBC Sherlock.

**Note **: Malgré mes tentatives de correction, il se peut qu'il reste quelques fautes dans ce texte. Corrigez-moi le cas échéant =)

**L'affaire des clés au 221b.**

Le téléphone semblait me narguer, tranquillement posé sur le rebord de la cheminée. Comme par hasard, il se trouvait juste à côté du crâne servant de psychologue à Sherlock.

- Non, non non, maugréais-je, pas cette fois.

J'entrepris de retourner pour la sixième fois l'ensemble des nombreuses babioles qui « ornaient » notre salon. Entre l'étagère pleine à craquer, les piles de vieux journaux posés à même le sol, les tasses de thé à moitié bues disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce et la table de la cuisine qui accueillait la dernière expérience en date de ce satané détective, je commençais à perdre espoir.

Le téléphone attira de nouveau mon attention.

- Non, il va encore profiter de cette faiblesse pour me manipuler. Allez John, tu peux le faire sans lui. Pour UNE fois, sors du rôle de l'assisté !

Que voulez-vous, on se motive comme on peut.

Les coussins éparpillés jusqu'au pied de l'escalier.

Le téléphone.

La table basse couverte des plans de métro Londoniens depuis 1921.

Le téléphone…

Les bidons d'acide chlorhydrique et de soude – dangereusement proches l'un de l'autre- au pied du congélateur.

Le téléphone !

Je rendis les armes, et me ruais vers mon portable, composant fébrilement le numéro salvateur. Je me maudis de cette faiblesse.

Mon ami décrocha, avec le ton parfaitement désagréable qu'il réserve aux fauteurs de troubles.

- John ? Tu as trois mots avant que je ne raccroche. Je t'écoute.

- Perdu, clés et bordel ! Ça te va ?

Je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais je mettrais ma main à couper qu'à ce moment précis, il levait les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

- Encore ! 221b ?

- Non, voiture.

Une seconde de silence m'apprit qu'il hésitait.

- Il faudra vraiment remédier à cela, un de ces jours. Qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais sans moi ? Comment font les autres gens ordinaires, tes compatriotes, ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de me connaître ?

Comme bien souvent, je pris le parti de ne pas relever l'insulte sous-jacente. Il s'agit là de la première des règles élémentaires pour survivre lorsque l'on partage un appartement avec Sherlock Holmes.

- Bon, alors, commençons par le début, énonçais-je, essayant de remonter le fil de mes souvenirs. Je suis rentré de…

- Chut ! Ne me dis rien, m'interrompit-il brusquement.

Je marquais un temps de surprise avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Sherlock, je t'en prie, si je t'expose le déroulement des évènements, ce sera plus rapide…

- Tais-toi donc. Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai aucun intérêt à t'aider ? Trouver les clés en soi est parfaitement ennuyeux, déblatéra-t-il, accentuant le dernier mot d'un ton parfaitement théâtral. Alors laisse-moi jouer avant. C'est ma condition, et si tu n'es pas satisfait, débrouilles toi tout seul.

Je soupirais, excédé tout autant qu'amusé. Malgré plus de deux ans de vie commune, voir mon ami et ses incroyables talents à l'œuvre me fascinait toujours autant. Et ce, qu'il s'agisse de la résolution d'un crime, la capture d'un voleur de haut niveau, le démantèlement d'une cellule terroriste ou d'une quête plus… domestique.

- Très bien, abandonnais-je enfin.

De toute façon, avais-je réellement le choix ? Je devinais au ton de sa voix l'un de ses rares sourires.

- Docteur Watson, enclenchez la visioconférence je vous prie! _The game is on!_

J'allumais rapidement le dispositif adapté à une telle activité, découvrant un Sherlock en pyjama, et une pipe en bouche. Cette vision aurait été moins choquante s'il n'avait pas été assis en tailleurs sur une paillasse blanche de laboratoire, incroyablement sale et mal rangée.

- Que… ?

Il eut un geste nerveux de la main, comme pour me menacer d'interrompre son observation. Je choisis de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Deuxième règle élémentaire.

Ses yeux scrutèrent une demi-minute mon visage et mes cheveux, avant qu'il ne poursuive :

- Incline le téléphone de manière à me laisser observer ta tenue.

Je m'exécutais.

- Bien, le début des escaliers et l'entrée ?

Je me dirigeais selon son souhait, curieux du terrible mécanisme que devait abriter sa boîte crânienne. Parfois, je me dis que la science gagnerait à l'ouvrir de long en large.

- Très intéressant… marmonna-t-il, ses longs doigts occupés à tapoter distraitement ses pommettes.

Il me mena vers la salle de bain, et, après un bref tour d'horizon, arbora une moue satisfaite.

- Bien. Rien que du très évident jusqu'à présent. Poursuivons.

Sur sa demande, je rejoignis le bas des escaliers, lui montrant le tapis de l'entrée ainsi qu'une partie du couloir qui menait chez notre logeuse. À travers mon téléphone, il observa le sol et son hideuse moquette pendant près de dix minutes. Il grommelait sans cesse, frustré de ne pas être sur place pour un meilleur angle de vue.

- Ahah ! s'écria-t-il soudain, alors que je commençais à désespérer de retrouver ces fichues clés.

- Alors, où sont-elles ?

- J'ai une théorie fiable à 96 %, éluda-t-il. À vrai dire, je l'ai depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, mais il me manquait une partie des circonstances ayant conduit à leur perte. Rien que du très évident, une fois de plus. Il suffit d'observer.

Je ne retranscrirais pas le dialogue, fort agité, qui s'en suivit. Il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins que l'une de ces petites traditions qui occupent notre quotidien : délicieux mélange d'insultes et de remarques cyniques.

Pendant notre charmant dialogue, je le voyais pianoter sur une tablette, hochant parfois la tête, à peine conscient de mon existence à l'autre bout du fil. En fait, il m'ignorait royalement.

- Sherlock ! Sherlock, mes clés, bordel ! réponds-moi !

- Dans la machine à laver. Mais cela-dit, tu ne devrais pas te presser, elle voit déjà au moins trois hommes. Oh, et elle est fiancée depuis deux mois et demi !

Mon air profondément ahuri lui arracha un sourire de pleine satisfaction.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…

La tablette qu'il tenait en main venait d'afficher l'image d'une jolie brune.

- C'est pas vrai…

Je me ruais alors vers la salle de bain, ouvrant notre machine à laver pour y découvrir, entre deux chemises, les clés de ma voiture.

Je me laissais tomber sans aucune grâce dans mon fauteuil victorien, méditant en silence, un pli de contrariété sur le front. À l'autre bout du téléphone, Sherlock arborait cet insupportable air de victoire.

- Allez, demande-moi…

Je ne répondis pas, fixant les clés comme si la solution allait apparaître en lettres d'or sur l'une d'entre elles.

- John, ne fais pas l'enfant, nous savons tous les deux que tu en meurs d'envie…

Je soupirais à en fendre l'âme.

- Ok, ok, grommelais-je de mauvaise grâce. Comment tu as su ? Pour les clés, et… pour elle ? Sherlock, il faudra vraiment cesser cette manière de fanfaronner à tout bout de champ…

Mais déjà il ne m'écoutait plus, de nouveau assis en tailleurs, entre deux erlenmeyers emplis de solutions douteuses.

- Premièrement, ton visage. Légèrement rouge aux pommettes, et l'épi de tes cheveux aplati trois… non, quatre fois au cours de la dernière heure.

Je portais machinalement une main sur le côté de mon crâne, peinant à croire que Sherlock s'interroge ainsi sur mon implantation capillaire.

- Ta tenue : chemise propre et veste plissée de manière tout à fait typique à la manche gauche. Ce qui nous en dit long.

- Oui… non ?

Il soupira de nouveau, prenant l'air affecté de l'homme entouré d'incompétents au quotidien.

- Tu étais à un séminaire sur la tuberculose à Plymouth depuis deux jours.

- Comment as-tu pu _voir_ ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais confié le sujet, ni même le lieu ! m'écriais-je, interloqué.

- Oh, je ne l'ai pas vu. Ça, je le sais car j'espionne ton emploi du temps sur ton ordinateur, c'est tout.

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'avoir l'air outré. Sherlock, mon meilleur ami, pirate l'ensemble de mon matériel informatique pour me surveiller jour et nuit. Bien, bien, bien. De mieux en mieux !

- Des revues médicales et des dépliants sont jetés en vrac dans l'entrée. Ils n'y étaient pas ce matin, et tant de négligence ne te ressemble pas. Tu es rentré précipitamment chez nous, puis ressorti aussi vite. Mais où est ton sac de voyage ?

Il marqua une pause, un éclat dramatique au fond des yeux.

- C'est ça, la vraie question, cher ami, où est le sac ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas dans l'entrée à côté des dépliants, et quels faits expliquent une si grande hâte ? Le tour dans la salle de bain m'apprend tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour les clés. Reste à comprendre la raison de ton agitation.

Incapable de rester en place, Sherlock se dressa de nouveau, mordillant sa pipe alors qu'il tournait en rond, comme il le fait d'ordinaire dans le cadre d'enquêtes bien plus sérieuses.

Le voir surjouer ainsi chassa ma contrariété initiale. J'attendais la suite avec impatience.

- Le couloir de notre logeuse m'apporte bon nombre d'informations complémentaires. Traces de pas humides et nombreuses, au moins sept personnes différentes. Dont une porte des talons aiguille. On les reconnait très bien, tu sais, la marque très peu appuyée sur l'arrière, circulaire, et profonde à l'avant… Bref. Evidemment, je reconnais la semelle de tes chaussures, qui s'arrête une fois en plein milieu du couloir, avant de monter les escaliers à toute vitesse – Une marche sur trois, tu t'améliores !-. Puis les empreintes redescendent jusque chez Mrs Hudson, avant de repartir une deuxième fois chez nous.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, comme pour vérifier la justesse de ses dires jusqu'à présent. Je l'encourageais d'un signe de tête.

- J'ai construit l'hypothèse suivante. Mrs Hudson t'entends rentrer, t'invite au thé dansant ou je ne sais quelle stupidité qui se tient dans son appartement cet après-midi. La fille aux talons aiguilles est là, ce qui explique ton épi aplati, ton empressement à remonter et ta négligence concernant les revues médicales qui jonchent notre entrée.

Alors qu'il parvenait au paroxysme de sa déduction, il pointa un doigt accusateur vers moi.

- Tu rentres sous la pluie, chargé de ton sac de voyage, ta sacoche, tes revues et les clés. Tu tiens le sac à gauche, comme le prouvent les pliures sur ta veste. Tu te fais apostropher, remonte en vitesse, pose tout en vrac dans l'entrée, clés comprises. Tu passes peut-être une demi-heure chez Mrs Hudson, sympathise avec Talons Aiguilles, qui te propose d'aller boire un verre ailleurs. Tu remontes sans tarder et avise ton sac jeté négligemment en plein milieu de l'entrée. C'est là que tes vieilles habitudes militaires reprennent le dessus. Un tel désordre, qui ne soit pas de mon fait, te dérange. Tu te saisis du sac, et fourre négligemment l'ensemble des vêtements dans la machine à laver. J'ai vu que sa fermeture éclair ne fonctionne plus. Les clés ont dû tomber dedans lorsque tu as tout jeté dans l'entrée. Très classique, vraiment, j'ai compris ça au moment où j'ai vu les revues. Mais le plus intéressant n'est pas là… Dans la salle de bain, tu constates que ta tenue laisse à désirer : tu enfiles rapidement une nouvelle chemise – ce qui explique l'absence de plis caractéristique. Tu gardes pourtant la même veste chiffonnée par-dessus Talons Aiguilles ne te plaît pas tant que ça. Tu ne veux pas en faire trop, tout de même. Fier de toi, tu entreprends de récupérer tes clés de voiture pour emmener Talons Aiguilles je ne sais où, mais tu échoues après quelques minutes de recherches effrénées, ce qui explique la pigmentation de tes joues. En désespoir de cause, tu te tournes vers le seul être capable de gérer cette situation de crise…

Je jouais avec les clés, épaté par le monologue enfiévré du détective qui reprenait son souffle. Une fois de plus, il avait vu loin, et juste.

- Et pour… Talons Aiguilles ?

- Je connais les fréquentations de notre logeuse, ainsi que tes goûts en matière de partenaires sexuelles. Le recoupement des deux ne laisse place qu'à sa nièce. Internet m'a appris le reste…

Il me montra une photographie ou j'identifiais rapidement la jolie brune rencontrée quelques heures auparavant, visiblement en charmante compagnie. Sherlock était aux anges.

- Ah, je ne remercierais jamais assez Internet, les réseaux sociaux, et les êtres humains. Créatures stupides et narcissiques ! Depuis qu'ils ont cette manie de se prendre en photo constamment, et d'écrire partout et à la vue de tous le contenu de leurs journées, mon travail est grandement facilité… Et je ne dois pas être le seul! Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point la NSA doit bénir Facebook et Twitter…

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon fauteuil, légèrement dépité par les révélations de mon ami, et en même temps, extrêmement heureux de l'avoir vu à l'œuvre une fois de plus.

- C'est moins impressionnant quand tu expliques ton raisonnement, en fait, commentais-je.

- Que veux-tu…

Il haussa les épaules, me laissant quelques secondes pour me remettre de cette tragique déception.

- Bon, thaï ? demanda-t-il enfin, d'une voix hésitante.

- Evidemment. Thaï, c'est la nourriture qui convient aux cœurs brisés. Tu passes le chercher, je mets la table.

- On mangera dans les fauteuils, la table de la cuisine est indisponible. Si tu touches à mon expérience, je te tue, énonça-t-il calmement, mettant fin à notre conversation sur cette ultime menace.

J'observais un instant l'écran de mon téléphone redevenu noir.

Cet homme est cinglé. Son mode de vie, de pensée, de fonctionnement est totalement improbable, insupportable et même dangereux. Il tire dans les murs, stocke des cerveaux dans notre réfrigérateur, pratique des expériences sur les chiens, et parfois même sur les êtres humains. La dernière fois, j'ai dormi pendant deux jours.

Et franchement ?

Je n'abandonnerais ça pour rien au monde.

The Lab. Soyez indulgents, il ne s'agit que de ma première expérience... Toutes vos reviews sont les bienvenues!


End file.
